


Closer to the Light

by Calesvol



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Royal Edition feels anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: It's been ten years since he's seen Noctis. This time, he won't abandon his king.





	Closer to the Light

Over the course of ten years, you came up with new ways of telling the passage of time. When the nights had grown longer, he tried averaging the duration of missions or the length of the average spar between his men. A mission, on a good run, could take anywhere between an hour to several depending on the difficulty and competency of those he oversaw. Cor had been marshal, and still was. His ultimate responsibility was the welfare of his men and the success of whatever they undertook.

It had become a steady routine, as the years ticked by. Cor could feel himself slowing, sometimes moving faster than usual, sometimes slower. But it was still a sort of complacency that could make wise men into fools, and blunt the edge they’d trained so hard to keep sharp and tact. So, he kept his sharp. He slew daemons, he trained new recruits, and watched as hope was born in the eyes of new generations that had yet to see their Caelum king.

That’s when the news had arrived of Libertus and a few other Glaives having taken Regis’ yacht and sailed for Angelgard, Cor’s reaction initially having been one coupled with ire at them having done so without permission of one who’d personally known the king. Though, that was seated more of sentiment considering what Cape Caem meant to him. What it had been to him and the others all those years ago, a seemingly forgotten page in the history books. 

There was a commotion in the square that proved disruptive to that evening’s drills, Cor about to bark his platoon back into their lines before he saw as to why. 

It were as though he’d been hit by a meteor when he saw the king, almost mistaking him for Regis were it not for the difference in hairstyle and how much more Noctis always resembled his mother more than his father in his youth. Noctis addressed the glaives with smiles and shyness, but not the recalcitrant sort that would’ve seen an introvert retreating. Though aged as he was, Cor couldn’t help but feel a pang of youth, like he’d been transported to his younger years and they were bound to set out for Altissia all over again.

“Your Majesty.”

He hadn’t realized that he’d cut through the crowd like he had until he was barely a few feet from the king incumbent, pride swelling the marshal’s chest.

“Cor, it’s been too long,” Noctis greeted with a smile, something deeply emotive through the dark that was difficult to describe, but it caused the older man’s heart to swell. A warm shapelessness he wasn’t eager to discard. 

“You’re king now. Do you know what this means?” Cor asked of him, taking Noctis’ hand but not ready to yet shake it.

Noctis ranged his eyes at the onlooking glaives, pursing his lips as he struggled to contain everything ten years of his stasis had denied him.

“Yeah, I do. It’s long road ahead of us, but I’ve got you guys. I won’t be walking this road alone,” Noctis said, nodding full of conviction and resolve burning brightly in his eyes.

Cor couldn’t help the watery smile that ghosted on his lips, bowing his head as he slowly sank to one knee and genuflected before Noctis, the younger man gazing at him in bemusement. 

Gently, he unfurled Noctis’ fingers and curled them some as he took Noctis’ ring-bearing hand and pressed his lips in genuine devotion, the jewel embed glowing softly as he held the gesture for a long moment, then parting as he covered Noctis’ hand with his own.

“I’ll be there to walk that road with you–no matter how dark it gets, my King.”


End file.
